LIFE
by biRUi ruikaze
Summary: Sejak sang sepupu menceritakan kebenaran tentang kronologi tewasnya Namikaze Naruko, Naruto memulai aksi penyelidikan misteri kematian sang kakak. Tujuannya satu, BALAS DENDAM. Siapa yang menyangka dalam proses mengungkap kasus ini, Naruto akan menemui banyak kejutan ?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa,, nini ff pertama rui selama jadi author, jadi maaf ya kalo banyak KURANG_nya.

Nah, ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktu luang untuk baca?

LIFE © biRUi ruikaze

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T (masih newbie)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst (sedikit), Family

Pair : Belum ada

Warn : Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Sho-ai, OOC, Alur kilat, Gajheness, Typo(s) everywhere, Straight (little), de el el, de k aka

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ini udah diperingatin ya, kalo tetep mau baca, seterah Anda, Saya menghargai keinginan Anda.

HAPPY READING…. \^_^/

==OoOoO==

SUMMARY : Sejak sang sepupu menceritakan kebenaran tentang kronologi tewasnya Namikaze Naruko, Naruto memulai aksi penyelidikan misteri kematian sang kakak. Tujuannya satu, BALAS DENDAM. Siapa yang menyangka dalam proses mengungkap kasus ini, Naruto akan menemui banyak kejutan ?

==OoOoO==

FIRST

"NEWS"

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Apapun. Manusia hanya bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi esok, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidup mereka suatu saat dan takdir apa yang menunggu mereka. Dengan kata lain, mereka hanya "BERJUDI" dengan hari esok. Kalian tahu kan?

==OoOoO==

_Meksiko, 12 February 20xx_

Sebuah rumah bergaya jepang berdiri kokoh di atas tanah Konstitusi Republik Federal, Amerika Utara. Bercat putih dan kuning jeruk dengan hiasan pohon hijau memenuhi halaman depan rumah, sementara pohon bonsai berjajar rapi di teras. Sebuah rumah yang terlihat asri dan nyaman, bukan?

Tidakkah kalian ingin tahu siapa yang menghuni rumah ini?

Tidak?

Kalian bilang tidak pun tetap akan aku kasih tahu siapa penghuninya.

Masalah?

Kuharap tidak.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning panjang, bertato diamond di dahi dan berdada semangka (bukan dalam arti sebenarnya) sedang sibuk mengacak-acak dokumen yang harus ditandatanganinya secepat mungkin. Ya, semakin cepat pekerjaannya selesai semakin cepat pula bisa minum sake kan ?

Kalian sudah tahu?

Sudah?

Bagus.

Namikaze Tsunade. Pemilik sekaligus merangkap sebagai presdir perusahaan elektronik ternama Naminerd. Siapa yang menyangka kalau perusahaan yang sudah mendunia ini dipimpin oleh wanita cantik berumur 50 tahunan?

Tok – Tok – Tok

"Ini aku." Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu meminta persetujuan untuk masuk.

"Masuk saja, Naruto."

TEP

TEP

TEP

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai.

"Lusa aku mau pulang ke Jepang, Baa-chan. Boleh?"

"Bukankah upacara kenaikkan kelas Naruko masih minggu depan?"

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi dan memandang Naruto penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto?"

Tsunade menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kepada saudara kembarnya. Dan semua yang terlintas di pikiran Tsunade, SEMUA-nya berakhir dengan Naruto yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruko.

Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari dan menjawab,

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu rencanaku kepada tangan kanan musuh, Baa-chan. Maaf saja, aku tak sebodoh itu."

Tsunade? Menghela napas.

"Kau tahu Naruto, kadang-kadang aku sangat ingin menghajarmu sampai tulangmu benar-benar remuk."

"Eheheh, tentu saja aku tahu."

Hening

Suasana menjadi hening, bahkan angin pun seolah enggan untuk bersuara.

Hening, hingga ketukan pintu terdengar untuk yang keduakalinya.

"Ehm, maaf Tsunade-san. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada pekerja setianya sebelum mencurahkan perhatiannya lagi pada berkas-berkas menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"Suruh dia menunggu beberapa menit lagi, Shizune. Aku masih sangat sibuk."

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda segera."

"…."

"Siapa?"

"Deidara-san."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran. Bukankah sepupunya itu anggota Akatsuki yang sibuknya hampir menyamai artis-artis Hollywood? Kenapa mau repot-repot mampir? Numpang makan? Sangat tidak mungkin sekali. Gaji anggota Akatsuki perbulannya bisa disamakan dengan jumlah tabungan pegawai swasta selama satu tahun.

"Untuk apa bocah itu datang kemari?" Tanya Tsunade yang juga penasaran.

Shizune yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Secara, mana dia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan seorang Namikaze Deidara dengan nyonya-nya?

"Kau mau keluar atau tetap di sini?"

"…."

"…."

Merasa Shizune tidak menjawab, otomatis pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Naruto. Nah, apa yang kau pilih, Naruto?

"Di sini."

TEBECE (?)

Hei, hei, hei, ini terlalu pendek!

Maklumlah, baru awal doang #modus

Ingat ya, ini fic pertamaku jadi maaf kalo ada kata yang gak enak dibaca.

*deep_bow

Akhir kata, ada yang mau nyumbang riview, kritik, saran, flame?

*dadah


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE © biRUi ruikaze

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst (sedikit), Family

Pair : Pokoknya SasuNaru

Warn : Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Sho-ai, OOC, Alur kilat, Gajheness, Typo(s), Straight (little), de el el, de ka ka

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ini udah diperingatin ya, kalo tetep mau baca, seterah Anda, Saya menghargai keinginan Anda.

HAPPY READING…. \^_^/

==OoOoO==

SECOND

"FACT"

_Konoha, 5 Februari 20xx_

'KYAA...SASUKE-KUN!'

'SAKURA-CHAN...KAU TERLIHAT CANTIK SEPERTI BIASANYA!'

'SASUSAKUUUU! GYAAAAAA!'

Berisik?

Benar sekali.

Inilah hari-hari yang selalu terjadi di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School). Kerumunan murid-murid yang berjajar berantakan dilengkapi dengan suara riuh rendah yang bisa menulikan telinga dengan mudahnya.

Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan couple paling serasi di dunia(?), Prince Uchiha Sasuke dan Princess Haruno Sakura. Dua makhluk serasi yang memproklamirkan ke penjuru dunia bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepat lagi bahwa hanya sepihak yang berpikiran begitu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Mereka semangat sekali ya?" ucap sang princess bergelayut manja di lengan sang prince raven.

"..."

Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Tidak ada. Dari pada menjawab kalimat konyol yang dilontarkan si gadis, Sasuke lebih memilih diam. Bosan. Ya, dia bosan menjalani hari-harinya yang selalu seperti ini. Diteriaki ratusan murid lain, murid laki-laki dan perempuan sama saja.

Hell, dia sangat muak.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Sakura dengan senyum – sok – manisnya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu ya? Sampai nanti."

Siapa peduli? Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan itu, tapi diurungkannya dengan berjalan ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritnya sebelum masuk kelas. Tempat yang indah. Taman belakang sekolah.

Bukan bunga-bunga di kebunnya yang membuat taman itu indah. Tapi seorang gadis yang sejak dulu – tahun ajaran baru – selalu bersamanya. Sahabatnya (?).

TEP

TEP

TEP

Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekat, gadis berambut blonde panjang menoleh. Melihat siapa yang datang mengganggu acara tidur paginya.

"Ah, kau." Ucapnya malas.

"Apa aku mengecewakanmu?" tanya sang pendatang santai.

"..."

"..."

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Bohong."

"Baiklah. Aku sangat senang kau datang kemari, Uchiha-san. Aku merasa tersanjung jika setiap pagi kau selalu mengusik tidur pagiku." Jawab si blonde dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sebuah senyum tipis – sangat tipis – terlukis di bibir sang Uchiha, tanpa seorang pun tahu. Ya, tak seorang pun kecuali –

"Senyummu itu terlalu tipis, Uchiha-san. Apakah kau sepelit itu?"

"...?"

"Aku melihatnya, bodoh."

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku bodoh, hn? Uchiha Naruko?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau memanggilku Uchiha? Apa kau lupa kalau aku seorang Namikaze?"

Sasuke mendekat ke arah si gadis blonde yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon – entah apa namanya – dengan nyaman.

Memerangkap tubuh mungil Naruko dengan kedua tangannya dan berbisik, "Kau tidak mau menjadi milikku, hn?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tentu."

Mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta dengan bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Terpejam.

Memejamkan kedua mata mereka masing-masing tanda bahwa keduanya menikmati pergesekan bibir yang sedang berlangsung.

Merasa ada benda kenyal yang menari-nari di bibir bawahnya, Naruko membuka mata dan bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang onyx hitam kelam di hadapannya. Seakan terhipnotis, Naruko kembali memejamkan mata dan menyambut lidah pemuda di hadapannya dengan sedikit rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. Ya, sedikit.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dua pasang mata berbeda warna sedang memperhatikan pasangan yang sedang berbagi saliva dari dua tempat yang – juga – berbeda.

"Naru..." lirih pemilik mata onyx dari atap sekolah.

Sementara yang satu lagi –

"Mati kau, Namikaze." Geram sang pemilik mata emerald dari balik tembok belakang sekolah.

Rasa sakit dan sesak mulai memenuhi relung hati keempat makhluk yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, karena hidup itu terkadang tidak adil.

.

.

Benarkan ?

==OoOoO==

_Meksiko, 12 February 20xx_

PRANG

BRUGH

"Ahaha – hah – ha... Dei-nii, kau jangan bercanda. Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu. L-leluconmu keterlaluan."

Naruto yang tengah terduduk dengan pecahan gelas kaca dan genangan jus jeruk di sekelilingnya, menatap Deidara tajam.

Seidara hanya menghela napas berat ditatap seperti itu oleh sepupu kesayangannya.

"Tidak ada lelucon, Naruto."

"A-apa yang dikatakan Dei-nii tadi bohong kan, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade melirik Deidara sekilas, sebelum beradu tatap dengan Naruto.

"Ha~h, Deidara tidak berbohong. Dia tidak akan berbohong untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Deidara dan Tsunade memandang sedih ke arah Naruto. Saat ini, Naruto terlihat –

–kacau.

TES

Dengan tangan gemetar dan setetes air mata yang mulai menetes tanpa izin, Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Setelah mendapat benda yang dicarinya, dengan cepat ia mengetikkan nomor ponsel yang sudah dia hafal sejak dulu. Sambil bergumam –

"Ayah..."

–menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"..."

"Ayah! Bisakah aku berbicara dengan nee-chan?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-ayah...katakan kalau itu bohong, iya kan? Kalian semua berencana untuk mengerjaiku kan?"

"..."

"Ti-tidak Ayah – hiks – tidak mungkin."

SRET

"Minato, katakan pada Kushina kalau kami akan pulang secepat mungkin."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Tsunade yang baru saja memutus panggilan, meletakkan ponsel yang tadi dia rebut dari Naruto di meja kerjanya.

"hiks...h-hiks... Pa-padahal hadiahnya belum kuberikan." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Perlahan, Tsunade mendekati cucu kandung yang tinggal satu-satunya. Memandang lekat sebelum merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan erat.

"Tidak apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Hibur Tsunade – meski dia tahu kata-katanya tidak bisa menenangkan Naruto.

"Hiks...nee-chan..."

Deidara yang sejak tadi hanya melihat dari tempat duduknya, mengepalkan tangan mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin bebas.

=OoOoO=

_Konoha, Jepang_

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto, Tsunade dan Deidara tiba di bandara. Di jepang. Tanah kelahiran mereka.

"Siapa yang akan menjemput kita?" Tanya Deidara setelah selesai merapikan rambut dan bajunya.

"Mito." Jawab Tsunade singkat sambil mengedarkan matanya mencari mobil yang menjemput mereka.

"Eh? Mito-san? Apa dia tidak sibuk?"

Sebelum Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Yo, apa aku terlambat?" sapa seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Nagato?"

"Hai, lama tak jumpa, Dei. Kau jadi tambah feminim." Gurau Nagato tanpa sadar sebuah tas melayang ke arah wajahnya.

BUGH

"Ittai... Sakit, Dei. Ish, kau tetap saja suka melempar barang seperti dulu. Monster." Umpat Nagato sambil mengelus hidungnya – takut bengkok.

"Cukup. Kalian berdua cepat masuk." Perintah Tsunade pada Deidara dan Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara Deidara dan Naruto masuk mobil dan duduk manis di jok belakang. Sementara Tsunade menelepon seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum mendudukan diri di jok depan.

"Antar aku ke tempat Jiraiya dulu sebelum kau antar mereka ke rumah."

"Roger, Nona."

=OoOoO=

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Hanya suara mesin mobil yang meramaikan suasana. Oh, jangan lupa dengan suara Nagato yang sedang berdendang.

Diam

Diam

Diam

"Nagato, kenapa kau yang menjemput kami? Bukankah seharusnya Mito-san?" tanya Deidara yang kurang nyaman dengan nuansa muram yang tercipta.

"Mito-san menggantikan Minato-san dan Kushina-san ke kantor polisi." Jawab Nagato santai dan melanjutkan acara berdendang-rianya.

"Bukankah kasus kecelakaan Naruko sudah ditutup kemarin?"

"Tadinya sih memang begitu, Tsunade-san. Tapi sekarang lain cerita." Jawab Nagato berubah serius.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela mulai ikut mendengarkan walau posisinya tidak berubah.

"Lain cerita?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Hm. Kasusnya diubah menjadi kasuh pembunuhan."

DEG

"APA?!" teriak Tsunade dan Deidara serempak.

Nagato melirik Naruto yang sedang mematung dengan kedua matanya yang melebar sempurna dari kaca mobil.

"Kakashi-san tadi pagi memberi kabar pada Minato-san kalalu kasus Naruko bukan hanya kasus kecelakaan."

"…."

Merasa semuanya mendengarkan, Nagato melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Karena kemarin dari pihak Kushina-san mayat Naruko diminta untuk langsung dibawa pulang, autopsi batal dilakukan. Tapi kemarin malam, Mito-san memaksa Kushina-san agar autopsi tetap dilaksanakan. Meski itu hanya kecelakaan."

"…."

"Dan setelah autopsi dilakukan, ternyata luka di kepalanya bukan dari benturan aspal."

Mata Deidara sedikit menyipit mencari tahu maksud Nagato.

"Kalau bukan benturan. Lalu?"

"Bukankah kau agen Akatsuki? Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu soal masalah-masalah seperti ini kan?" Sindir Nagato.

"Aku akan tahu kalau aku juga tahu Naruko itu punya masalah dengan siapa." Jawab Deidara ketus.

"Peluru. Di tengkorak Naruko ditemukan lima peluru."

"Li-lima?" dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nagato, kaget.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya…dibunuh? Naruko itu anak baik. Sulit diterima kalau kematiannya sudah direncanakan oleh orang lain kan?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Keterlaluan…." Desis Naruto rendah.

Nagato, Tsunade dan Deidara yang mendengar desisan rendah itu langsung memandang horror ke arah Naruto.

"Akan kubuat menyesal seumur hidup–"

Glek

"–pelaku pembunuhan Naru-nee."

Baiklah. Siapapun kalian yang telah membuat masalah dengan membunuh kakak satu-satunya Naruto Uzumaki, bersiap-siaplah untuk menyambut seekor iblis yang merepotkan.

.CE

Akhirnya….

*ambil napas

Maaf, baru bisa dipublish sekarang #BUAGH (emang ada yang nungguin?)

Buat –

She-san, Fe-san sama D Na (Cassie), aku seneng banget dapet review dari kalian T^T, sungguh seneng banget. Waktu tau' ini fic ada yang mau baca apalagi mau ngasih review, aku tidur aja senyum-senyum sendiri.*gila dikit

Arigatou *deep_bow

Semoga saja fic ini ada yang seneng. Semoga. Semoga. Semoga. Semoga. Semoga.

*dadah


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE © biRUi ruikaze

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst (sedikit), Family

Pair : SasuNaru

Warn : Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Sho-ai, OOC, Alur kilat, Gajeness, Typo(s), Straight (little), de el el, de ka ka

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ini udah diperingatin ya, kalo tetep mau baca, seterah Anda, Saya menghargai keinginan Anda.

HAPPY READING…. \^_^/

==OoOoO==

THIRD

"IMPACT"

Ruang kelas yang seharusnya tenang berangsur menjadi riuh dengan bisikan-bisikan dan gumaman dari seluruh penghuni ruangan. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang kini sedang tersenyum menang dalam diamnya dan seorang lagi gadis berambut kuning terang yang sedang memandang penuh arti ke arah gadis berambut soft pink tersebut.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara denganmu istirahat nanti." Bisik Ino – gadis kuning – pelan namun masih bisa didengar teman sebangkunya.

Sakura memandang Ino sebelum menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum yang masih bertengger dibibirnya.

Ino kembali memperhatikan sekeliling, masih gaduh. Matanya sekarang berpusat pada gurunya, Asuma-sensei, yang masih menyampaikan kabar–

–kematian seorang Naruko Namikaze.

.

.

.

Tepat satu detik setelah bel terdengar, Ino dengan cepat menarik lengan Sakura menuju toilet. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan bayangan Sai Uchiha pun buyar karena satu pertanyaan kurang ajar yang tanpa ijin mengambil alih perhatian Ino.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras mengiringi langkah Ino dan Sakura menuju bilik toilet paling ujung.

"Kau memperlakukan aku dengan terlalu lembut, Ino." Sindir Sakura sambil bersandar pada pintu.

Ino menatap Sakura tajam dan ingin meminta kepastian.

"Apa kau terlibat?" lirih Ino kemudian.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh teman kecilnya.

"Terlibat apa?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Naruko. Apa kematian Naruko ada kaitannya denganmu?"

Awalnya Sakura kaget dan sempat membatu, tapi seringai tipis terukir perlahan membuang wajah kagetnya.

"Menurutmu? Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

BRUGH!

Ino jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas setelah mendengar kalimat Sakura. Ini gila. Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Ino dengar dari Sakura. Bukan. Dia ingin Sakura menyanggah pertanyaannya. Bukan malah menjawab dengan kalimat yang seolah-olah membenarkan spekulasinya.

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya? Kecelakaan itu kau yang merencanakannya?"

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau bisa dekat dengan Shikamaru dan Shino. Kau memang pintar, Ino."

Hening

Ino menutupii wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Benar, fakta yang baru saja dia dengar membuatnya frustasi mendadak. Dan sakit.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ino tiba-tiba berdiri dan menahan tubuh Sakura merapat pada pintu bilik toilet.

Sakura sedikit meringis lalu melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ino.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura dingin.

"Kau bukan Sakura. Sakura bukan pembunuh!" Sanggahnya keras.

BRUGH!

Sakura mendorong tubuh Ino sampai gadis itu limbung ke belakang dan jatuh bersandar pada tembok. Sakura merapikan bajunya terlebih dulu sebelum menatap Ino dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau. Sasuke. Semua orang, bahkan orangtuaku. Kalian selalu saja memuji dan menomorsatukan dia. Karena dia, aku selalu dinomorduakan! Karena dia, aku menjadi seperti pecundang! Apa kau tahu?!"

"…."

Ino menundukkan kepala.

"Aku muak! Aku benci. Sangat benci! Aku ingin mengambil apa yang sudah dia rebut dariku selama bertahun-tahun. Semuanya."

"Meski dengan membunuh sahabatmu?" Tanya Ino lirih.

"Dia bukan sahabatku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sakura berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih terduduk sendirian.

Cklek

Ralat. Sepertinya tidak sendirian.

"Menyusahkan saja."

Mendengar pintu bilik yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan gumaman seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya, Ino mendongakkan kepalanya cepat.

"K-kau?!" Ino kaget.

"Ah, maaf. Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku akan menganggap kalau aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun."

Dengan senyum, gadis berkaca mata itu pergi dari hadapan Ino.

"Si-sial. Aku ceroboh."

=OoOoO=

BUAGH

BRAGK

Sasuke terlihat sedang mengayunkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul batang pohon di hadapannya. Satu-satunya pohon yang masih tersisa di halaman belakang sekolah. Ketika hendak melayangkan pukulan yang kepuluhankalinya, Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut dan menundukkan kepala.

"…."

"…."

"Sial." Umpatnya sebelum merebahkan diri ke tanah berumput.

Kenangan selama dua tahun terakhir bersama seorang gadis yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya berputar. Perlahan. Dan perlahan. Seperti movie. Ya, movie yang diputar ulang. Movie yang terlalu manis untuk dibuang dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk disimpan.

"Kau belum menjadi milikku tapi kau sudah meninggalkanku. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke lirih seraya memjamkan mata.

PLUK

Sebuah minuman kaleng bersoda tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas perutnya.

"Kau berantakan. Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Tanya – basa-basi – pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk tanpa permisi di samping Sasuke sambil meminum minumannya dan memandang langit.

"…."

Diam

Diam

"Chk, merepotkan. Bisakah kau singkirkan wajah bodohmu itu, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat bodoh."

"Aku sedang bersedih kehilangan seorang sahabat."

"…."

"Sahabat yang kau cintai, hn?"

"Mungkin."

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan."

"Hn."

Keheningan mulai memasuki ruang diantara mereka berdua. Menikmati langit tak berawan dan angin yang menyejukkan. Membiarkan waktu berlalu dalam diam.

=OoOoO=

Wuuussshhhh

Angin berhembus membelai apapun yang ditemuinya. Termasuk tubuh seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di atap sekolah. Rambut hitamnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin.

TEP

TEP

TEP

"…."

"Kau menyedihkan, Itachi."

"…."

"…."

"Hn."

Seseorang yang baru saja datang melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada pagar pembatas. Menemani seorang Itachi yang sedang galau dalam keheningan.

Menghela napas.

Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana, mata coklat itu menjelajahi setiap sudut yang dapat ia jangkau. Sampai pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok bocah berambut raven yang sangat dikenalnya dan bocah berambut nanas di sebelah si raven.

'Naruko Namikaze. Siapa kau? Sampai kematianmu berdampak pada orang-orang seperti mereka?"

=OoOoO=

Suara detik jarum jam tangan menemani Naruto berdiri di depan pusara sang kakak, Naruko. Berdiri mematung dan terus memandang nama yang terukir indah pada batu nisan. Tak berkedip.

Syuuu~

Angin sepoi menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur. Seakan dibawa pergi agar tidak mengganggu waktu kebersamaan Naruto dan Naruko.

TES

"Kau belum menepati janjimu, Nee-chan." Kalimat kekecewaan Naruto meluncur bersama dengan air bening yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Naruto, walaupun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto tetap bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Dan banyak yang mengakui kalau dia memang bodoh.

Diam. Naruto berhenti bertanya. Sekali lagi Naruto memandang foto ukuran yang bersender pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Foto seorang gadis cilik dengan rambut kucir dua yang sedang tertawa. Seoalah memamerkan gaun orens-nya dengan renda-renda kuning indah di ujung.

Menghela napas.

"Aku pulang. Aku akan kembali lagi."

Langkah Naruto bergerak menjauh. Meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Meninggalkan rumah terakhir sang kakak. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia juga meninggalkan seorang pemuda bertato 'Ai' meletakkan bunga lily untuk sang kakak dan bercakap singkat.

"Kau hebat, Namikaze-san. Terlalu hebat."

"…."

"Maafkan aku tidak menghadiri upacara pemakamanmu. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalahku sendiri."

"…."

"Selamat tinggal." Pemuda itu berucap sebelum pergi menjauh. Pergi dari pemakaman dengan arah berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Naruko Namikaze. Sepertinya, sampai mati pun kau tetap membawa masalah. Hidupmu memang kurang beruntung. Apa kau tidak menyesal telah mati tanpa memberi tahu mereka siapa yang membunuhmu?

.CE

How how how *santa claus mode : ON

Ini fic chapter-an yang terpendek diantara fic-fic yang pernah aku baca(?)

EUMH, kira-kira siapa ya tuh cewek yang diliat Ino-chan?*slapped

Buat :

Uchy-san# Arigatou for riview chap kmaren. *kasih coklat

Uzumaki Scout 36# Salam kenal juga, Scout. Boleh banget, yg penting kagak dipanggil ru-kun aja,*pengalaman buruk dapet nama panggilan. Berdarah-darah? Errrr, mungkin ada. Baru mungkin lho. Arigatou for riview chap kmaren.

claire nunnaly, .9, son sazanami# Arigatou for riview chap kmaren. *kasih permen

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo# eh? Mengerikan? Kok bisa? Eumh, kalo kemampuan liat ntar ye? Yang bunuh Naruko, siapa ya?*digaplak. Arigatou for riview chap kmaren.

Akatsuki Noah# aduh, nebak yang bunuh Naruko kok pake perasaan sih?*dicincang. Arigatou for riview chap kmaren.

Dee chan - tik, amliyaoktasari, claire nunnaly, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, widi orihara, Cappuccino 'Kappu san, Uchy-san, aca sewingline7# ARIGATOU FOR fav and follow-nya...*kagak dikasih apa-apa


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE © biRUi ruikaze

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst (sedikit), Family

Pair : SasuNaru

Warn : Yaoi, BL, boyxboy, Sho-ai, OOC, Alur kilat, Gajeness, Typo(s), Straight (little), de el el, de ka ka

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Ini udah diperingatin ya, kalo tetep mau baca, seterah Anda, Saya menghargai keinginan Anda.

HAPPY READING…. \^_^/

==OoOoO==

FOURTH

"BEGIN"

SREK

SREK

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, Tsunade membolak-balik kertas – dokumen – dengan tangan kanannya. Membosankan. Kenapa dia tidak bisa lepas dari kertas-kertas menyebalkan di hadapannya ini walau sehari saja?

Dan jawabannya cuma satu. Karena dia memiliki sebuah pekerjaan dan perusahaan.

"Jiraiya, kenapa Mito belum muncul?" Tanya Tsunade, masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

Sebelum menjawab, Jiraiya melirik jam tangan.

16:12

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Jiraiya malas. Melihat sofa empuk di depan matanya, Jiraiya tergoda untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak. Melepas lelah sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah. Toh, sejak tadi pagi dia ikut mengurusi upacara pemakaman Naruko.

Tsunade melirik Jiraiya yang mulai memejamkan matanya dengan napas yang mulai teratur juga. Tidur. Dengan jengkel Tsunade mengambil ponselnya di laci meja. Mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

Tut – Tut – Tut

'Lama.' Tsunade membatin.

[Ada apa, Tsunade?]

'Seperti biasa. Tidak ada sopan-sopanan sama sekali.'

"Kenapa kau lama?" Tanya Tsunade to the point.

[Ada sedikit urusan. Dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai.]

Menghela napas

"Lebih dari itu, bawakan aku sake."

[Baiklah.]

Tsunade meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Pusing. Disaat seperti ini biasanya Naruko akan datang dan mengajaknya ngobrol sambil bekerja. Bahkan terkadang dia membuatkan makanan walau hanya nasi goreng atau pasta.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruko?'

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Mito-san?" Tanya seorang gadis berkaca mata berambut merah sebahu pada wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo pulang." Mito berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil. Ketika akan memasuki mobil, ponselnya kembali berdering. Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah nama.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" celetuk Karin yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di kursi kemudi.

"Cih, tidak bisakah sehari saja tidak ada panggilan untukku?" Gumam Mito kesal sebelum mengangkat telepon. "Ada apa, Tsunade?"

==OoOoO==

Deidara dan Nagato berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah biasa mereka datangi setiap singgah ke kediaman Namikaze. Ya, kamar milik – errr bekas kamar milik Naruko Namikaze. Saat pintu dibuka, pemandangan sebuah kamar yang rapi, lengang dan cerah terlihat dengan jelas.

Nagato melirik pada laptop yang ada di atas meja belajar. Menghampirinya dan membukanya cepat. Dengan 'sopan'nya Nagato langsung menekan tombol power.

Loading

"Kau yakin dia menyimpan sesuatu dalam benda itu?" Tanya Deidara yang tidak yakin kalau seorang Naruko akan menyimpan rahasia di tempat yang bisa dibuka kapan saja oleh siapa saja yang memegang laptopnya.

Nagato mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya aku sedang berusaha. Kalau memang tidak ada, aku masih memilikimu sebagai sumber informasi berjalan." Nagato menjawab sambil meengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Protes Deidara.

"Pasti."

Nagato membuka setiap tempat penyimpanan data yang ada di laptop kuning yang ada di hadapannya. Dan–

Klik – klik

"I-ini gila." Gumam Nagato horror melihat isi folder 'MINE' yang baru saja dibukanya.

Deidara sweatdrop melihat begitu banyaknya folder yang ada di layar. Dari A-Z, kemudian AA-ZZ. Sub-sub foldernya juga sama saja. Tidak perlu otak orang jenius untuk tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuka semua folder yang ada. "Entah Naruko itu terlalu pintar atau terlalu idiot. Bisa-bisanya dia membuang-buang waktu untuk folder-folder ini."

"Kurasa dia memang idiot. Kau lihat?" Nagato menunjuk layar laptop.

"Password?"

"…."

"Kami-sama. Sepupuku tidak ada yang normal."

Deidara dan Nagato saling berpandangan. Miris.

"Bhuuh! Aku masih normal, Dei-nii."

"AAAAAAAA!" Teriak DeiNaga kompak saat sebuah suara ikut nimbrung tanpa salam dan tanpa diundang.

Senyum.

"Wajah kalian lucu sekali, Dei-nii, Na-chan."

Deidara mendelik. "Kau yang paling tidak normal, mata empat."

"Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, Karin. Kau mengagetkan kami." Nagato menatap Karin tajam – setajam pisau cukur – sambil mengelus dada.

Senyum.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Deidara sewot.

"Mampir dari ngantar Mito-san ke rumah Jiraiya-san." Jawab Karin lurus.

TRING

E-mail masuk.

Deidara, Nagato dan Karin saling pandang. Meminta persetujuan satu-sama-lain untuk membuka e-mail yang baru saja masuk atau membiarkannya saja. Dan hasil votingnya adalah –

KLIK

"Video?" Karin mengerutkan dahi. Heran dan penasaran.

"…."

"Na-Naruko!" teriak Nagato sambil menunjuk ke arah layar laptop.

….

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang digerai bebas muncul di layar. Duduk di atas kasur dengan kaki bersila dan tangan yang memegang sebuh buku. Dan jelas sudah kalau itu adalah kamar yang sedang mereka bertiga tempati – kamar Naruko.

Senyum.

[Hai, siapa pun yang membuka e-mail ini. Uzumaki atau Namikaze, kuharap kau mau mengerti. Dan kalau e-mail ini sudah diterima, berarti aku sudah mati, lho. Bagaimana kabar dunia setelah aku mati? Apa semuanya sedang berkabung? Ahahaha….]

"Dia gila." (Nagato)

"Bukan gila, tapi super idiot." (Deidara)

"Bisa kalian diam dan dengarkan saja?" (Karin)

[Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku mati karena takdir. Tapi aku tidak mau mati dengan masalah yang belum selesai.]

"Masalah?" (Karin)

[Dua minggu lalu aku mendapatkan, errr mencuri sebuah chip dari kelompok organisasi kecil yang sedang diselidiki Nara-san. Kau mungkin tahu organisasi itu, Dei-chan."

"Aku tahu?" (Deidara)

"Baru mungkin." (Nagato)

[Saat berniat mengambil chip itu, aku sudah tahu pasti kalau aku tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari sebulan. Bahkan bisa saja kurang dari sebulan. Makanya aku membuat pesan ini beberapa jam setelah chip itu ada di tanganku.]

"Dia mencari masalah." (Nagato)

[Naru-chan, kau tahu apa yang selalu aku lihat setiap malam kan?]

Naruko tersenyum.

[Ya. Sepertimu, otouto. Aku sudah menyalin isinya dan aslinya sudah aku bakar. Butuh sebuah keajaiban untuk membukanya, Naru-chan. Aku menunggu hadiah yang kuminta padamu untuk upacara kenaikan kelasku.]

….

[Yang terakhir, aku ingin kirim-kirim salam, ah. Ayah, Ibu, terima kasih kalian telah lahir dan menikah. Aku dan Naruto ada karena kalian. Namikaze-san, aku bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari kalian. Uzumaki-san, terima kasih sudah menerima dan menjaga Naruto. Terima kasih telah menjaganya dengan baik.]

Hening. Deidara, Nagato dan Karin terdiam.

[Untuk sepupu-sepupuku yang idiot semua. Hahahahah….]

"A-apa dia tidak sadar k-kalau dia juga idi-idiot?" Karin berucap sebal dengan suara terputus-putus dan bergetar. Tidak tahu harus marah, tertawa atau menangis saat ia dan sepupunya yang lain dikatai idiot oleh orang idiot.

[Kyuubi, Deidara, Nagato, Konan, Karin dan Shion. Aku tidak mau kediaman Namikaze atau Uzumaki hancur gara-gara ulah kalian. Mengerti?]

Tanpa sadar DeiNagaKarin mengangguk.

[Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Meskipun kalian idiot.]

"…."

[Sungguh, aku menyayangi kalian.]

"Kami juga." Ucap Nagato lirih ikut meneteskan air mata ketika Naruko mulai menangis tanpa isakan.

[Untuk Naruto. Kakak minta maaf padamu. Kakak tidak mau hanya karena kakak, kau merasa tersingkir dari keluarga Namikaze. Tapi sekarang kau akan menjadi seorang Naruto dengan dua marga yang menempel di belakang namamu, Naruto. Hebat kan?]

[Untuk janji yang dulu kakak katakan, maaf, tidak bisa kakak tepati. Sekali ini kakak minta izin untuk tidak menepati janji. Boleh kan? Kau tidak marah kan?]

….

[Kalau kau marah, aku harap kau berumur panjang. Hahaha….]

"Benar-benar idiot." (Deidara)

"Kenapa untuk Naruto banyak sekali pesannya? Curang." (Karin)

"…." (Nagato)

[Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kau adalah adikku yang baik meskipun kebodohanmu tidak bisa diobati. Tapi untuk kali ini – ini yang terakhir, tolong bantu kakak sekali lagi. Ya?]

[Kakak juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Semuanya.]

….

Hening yang cukup lama. Hanya menampilkan seorang Naruko Namikaze yang sedang menangis. Yang sedang menggenggam erat buku ditangannya. Yang sedang mencoba melepas semua yang kini dia miliki. Keluarga dan kasih sayang. Semuanya harus rela ia lepas. Semuanya.

[Selamat – hiks – tinggal.]

PIP

….

Tidak ada di antara ketiganya yang mulai membuka suara. Setiap suara yang akan mereka ucapkan seperti hilang di tenggorokkan. Tercekat. Sesak. Panas. Semuanya terdiam dengan tetesan air bening yang mengalir menyusuri pipi mereka. Menangis dalam diam.

Konan yang jatuh bersimpuh menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Mencegah isakan yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Nagato menenggelamkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Menangis. Sementara Deidara lebih memilih memandang langit-langit. Menahan genangan air mata agar tidak meluber.

….

Tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto bersandar di balik tembok dekat pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Mengepalkan tangan dengan mata memerah. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Naru-nee, kau kakak yang menyusahkan." Bisik Naruto lirih sebelum pergi ke kamar yang memang kamarnya.

==OoOoO==

"Jadi begitu?"

Mito melirik Jiraiya. "Ya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Jiraiya diam. Matanya tertuju pada Tsunade yang diam saja sejak Mito mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dia ketahui dengan masalah yang menimpa Naruko.

"Naruko pernah datang padaku satu bulan lalu. Dia datang dengan alasan membawa buah untuk Konan dan Karin. Tapi dia juga sempat menanyakan apa aku tahu sebuah organisasi yang bernama JUUBI atau tidak." Mito kembali bercerita.

Tsunade menggenggam gelas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya erat dengan tangan kiri. "JUUBI?" tanyanya. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau ada sebuah organisasi yang bernama JUUBI. Dan sejak kapan Naruko berurusan dengn organisasi seperti itu?

"Kelompok mafia yang baru terbentuk di Jepang. Dari informasi yang kudapat, JUUBI dipimpin mantan anggota AKATSUKI. Tapi belum pasti juga. Dan sudah ada dua orang yang dibunuh mereka karena berniat mengacaukan rencana mereka." Jelas Mito

"Dua orang? Kau tahu da– "

"Siapa?" Tanya Tsunade menyela pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Wakil kepala divisi tiga kepolisian konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi. Dan cucu kita, Naruko Namikaze."

"Na-Naruko juga?"

KREK

Tes

Tes

Tsunade menggenggam gelas lebih erat. Bahkan karena terlalu erat, dia tidak sadar kalau gelas itu sudah hancur dan melukai telapak tangannya hingga berdarah.

Ha~h

Jiraiya menghela napas. Kemudian berjalan menuju lemari tempat biasanya dia menyimpan kotak P3K. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Jiraiya berjongkok di sebelah kiri Tsunade. "Apa pembicaraan ini bisa dilanjutkan besok saja? Ini sudah sore. Kau pasti punya banyak urusan kan, Mito?"

….

"Baiklah." Mito mengiyakan saja saat Jiraiya menyuruh– mengusir –nya pergi.

Mito keluar dari ruang kerja Jiraiya. Berjalan tenang menuju teras rumah yang kemudian disambut oleh gadis cantik berambut biru dan berkaca mata. Bersender di pintu mobil.

"Kau lama, Nenek."

Twitch

"Bisa kau lebih sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua, Konan?" Mito berucap pelan menahan jengkel.

Konan mengangkat bahu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting yang Mito ucapkan padanya. Dibukakannya pintu depan mobil untuk sang nenek. "Apakah ini lebih sopan?"

Ha~h

Bagaimana kau mengajari cucu angkatmu ini, Mito?

==OoOoO==

_Italia – Eropa_

Kurama Uzumaki. Satu-satunya penyandang marga Uzumaki yang menapakkan kakinya di Negara yang terletak di bagian selatan Benua Eropa. Negara tua dan klasik yang bisa hidup dengan mengandalkan objek pariwisata yang dimiliki. Mungkin memang ini yang ia sukai. Tempat-tempat klasik.

Kurama yang lebih sering dipanggil Kyuubi oleh saudara-saudaranya, tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal sementara. Apartemen yang dirancang dengan desain bangunan-bangunan eropa kuno. Klasik. Sekali lagi, klasik.

Gemericik air shower yang tadi dinyalakan mulai berhenti. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul Kyuubi dari balik pintu dengan handuk yang melekat di tubuhnya menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya.

Ketika tangannya mulai mencari baju yang akan dipakainya untuk pergi keluar, ponselnya yang tergeletek di atas meja di samping ranjang, bergetar. Panggilan masuk.

Kyuubi berdecih melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Orangtua-brengsek-idiot_

"Kurama Uzumaki di sini. Ada urusan denganku?"

[Kyuubi, kau sudah tahu dengan kabar kalau Naruko meninggal kan?]

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya. Dia yang memberitahuku sendiri. Ada apa?"

[Pulang. Sekarang. Ada bocah yang akan butuh bantuanmu.]

"Baiklah. Tapi kirimkan aku pesawat."

[Ya.]

Tut – Tut – Tut

Kyuubi melempar ponselnya ke tengah ranjang. Mengambil baju yang sudah disisihkannya barusan. Tidak perlu waktu lebih dari setengah menit untuk ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Shit! Apa tidak bisa membiarkanku memakai celana dulu?!" Kesal Kyuubi.

Tanpa Nama

"Kurama Uzumaki di sini. Siapa di sana?"

[Aku Naruto, Kyuu.]

"Naruto? Tumben kau meneleponku? Kau merindukan sepupumu yang paling tampan dan jenius ini?" Tanya Kyuubi – narsis gila.

[Mati saja kau. Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu pulang. Aku ingin kau membantuku mencari sesuatu.]

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

[Kau. Harus. Mau.]

Kyuubi menghela napas. "Aku akan pulang besok. Mito sudah mengirimkan pesawatnya padaku."

[Bagus kalau begitu. Selamat malam.]

"Di sini masih sore."

[Oh, kalau begitu selamat sore.]

Putus.

"Idiot." Gumam Kyuubi sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang sudah mati.

Kyuubi menjatuhkan setengah badannya di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian berdua. Benar-benar idiot dan kurang ajar."

==OoOoO==

Konan berlari dari gerbang menuju kelasnya. Secepat mungkin. Konan melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna biru tua. "Cih, sial. Mana sempat kalau begini?" Gumamnya.

Ia terus berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung lantai tiga.

Lantai SATU.

….

Lantai DUA.

….

Lantai TIGA.

….

Sedikit lagi sampai.

Sedikit la–

BRUGH

"Ishh…."

"Aw! Aduh…."

Konan melihat orang yang baru saja ditabaraknya terjatuh sambil memegangi bahunya. Meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf Sakura. Aku terburu-buru." Konan mengulurkan tangan berniat membantu.

….

Tidak disambut.

Konan menarik tangannya kembali karena merasa percuma saja kalau uluran tangannya tidak disambut. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Konan kembali meminta maaf dengan suara yang tetap datar. Seolah tidak berniat meminta maaf. Lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dengan tangan kanan memegang bahu kirinya.

NYUT

"Sa-sakit."

.

.

.

BRUK

Konan meletakkan tasnya di meja dan duduk sambil mengatur napas. Beruntung pelajaran belum dimulai. Jadi dia bisa selamat. Lagi pula kenapa di waktu-waktu seperti ini harus tetap berangkat sih? Padahal besok kan upacara kenaikkan kelas.

Melamun.

Ingatannya kembali pada gadis bermata emerald yang baru saja ditabraknya di koridor. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya pusing memikirkan dia harus memasang sikap seperti apa jika kembali bertemu dengan gadis pink itu? Karena setiap Konan mengingat atau bertemu dengan Sakura, dia pasti akan mengingat percakapan SakuIno di toilet sekolah kemarin.

Ha~h

"Ada masalah?" Sesorang menepuk pundak Konan dari belakang.

"Sedikit." Jawab Konan tanpa melihat orang yang duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Mau cerita?" Tawarnya.

"…."

"…."

"Tidak."

Murid yang duduk di belakang Konan memandang punggung gadis di depannya sekilas lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah. Tapi aku selalu menunggu ceritamu." Ucapnya ketika guru memasuki kelas.

"Kau terlalu ikut campur, Neji." Bisik Konan.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Ikut campur itu menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kelas menjadi sepi. Semua anak yang berada di kelas pergi keluar. Sekedar mencari makan di kantin atau menemui pacar. Ya, mereka membuat aktivitas sendiri-sendiri. Kecuali dua orang yang masih tinggal kelas.

Shikamaru melirik Ino. Merasa ada yang salah dengan gadis kuning cerewet yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" Tanya Shikamaru duduk di depan Ino yang melamun.

Kaget.

"Eh? A-a-aku sedang diet, Shika."

….

"Kau buruk. Tidak bisa berohong lebih baik lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru menusuk.

"I-itu…."

Ino bingung. Dilema. Galau. Dia harus menceritakan ini atau tidak? Kalau dia cerita, otomatis akan berakibat pada teman sebangkunya. Tapi kalau tidak, otaknya bisa-bisa meleleh dalam waktu dekat.

"Shikamaru…."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau Naruko itu mati dibunuh?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa mak–"

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya? Dan–!"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Ino jatuh membentur meja. Pingsan?

"I-Ino? Kau tidur?" Shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan bahu Ino. Nihil. Tetap tidak bangun. "Cih, sial." Dengan cepat Shikamaru membawa Ino keluar kelas menuju ruang kesehatan. Berlari.

….

...

...

"Orang yang banyak mulut, lebih baik tidak usah bangun kan, Ino?" Seseorang berkata sadis di depan pintu kelas memandang Ino yang digendong bridalstyle oleh Shikamaru semakin menjauh. Tangan kanannya menggenggam jarum dan sedotan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membidik Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" Suara berat dan rendah mampir di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membatu. Dia sangat tahu suara ini milik siapa.

'Ga-gawat.' Sakura membatin.

Nah, Sakura. Apa sekali ini saja kau bisa selamat?

**TEBECE**

GIMANAAAA? Apakah sudah lumayan panjang?

HUaah, yang penting udah apdet lagi –meski telat. Err, Rui punya beberapa fic nih, boleh dipublish gak? Tapi – juga – multichap. Ada 4 kalo gak 5. Satu oneshoot. Boleh? Tapi – lagi – ficnya geje semua, tuh.*buang muka ke bak mandi

BALES RIVIEW –cieileh, gayanya.

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : yang diliat Ino-chan, itu tuh.. *nunjuk2 seseorang

Uzumaki Scout 36 : hoo, ada. Ada dikit banget mungkin. Umh, dari awal Sasuke memang milik Sakura, tapi entar jadi milik Naruto.*jingkrak2. Naruto nggak akan nyamar jadi Naruko kok, tapi kalo jatuh cinta lagi, memang IYA.

widi orihara : ini udah apdet. Ahaha, apa ini lumayan banyak? *ngitung

Earl grey bernvoureth : yang pake kacamata ada Karin sama Konan, hejhe. Sasuke nggak tahu soal Sakura, tapi entar pasti tau'. Iya, Naruto bakal menyelidiki sekolah kakaknya, tapi pake perantara.

rncassie9 : SIP!

Dee chan - tik : SIAPP! Apa ini udah lumayan panjang?

Akatsuki Noah : Umh, Naruto entar jadi 'pengganti'nya Naruko kok. Ehehe, jadi udah pasti dong kalo disukai banyak orang?

Viakujyo : balas dendamnya masih entar. Ehehe, makasih.*blush

banana1412 : errr, apakah rui udah memenuhi permintaan Banana untuk apdet kilat? Atau petir? Atau cahaya?

Vender : makasih. Iya, ntar rui usahain buat apdet, 3ribu word per chap-nya, segitu dulu gak papa kan? *masih amatir

Dee chan - tik, amliyaoktasari, claire nunnaly, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, widi orihara, Cappuccino 'Kappu san, Uchy-san, aca sewingline7

SEMUANYA, terima kasih review, fav & foll-nya...

Maaf kalau chap ini dan sebelumnya mengecewakan.

*Bow


	5. Chapter 5

Hai-hai-hai, jumpa lagi! Apdet lagi!

Sebelumnya, Rui sempat merasa sedih melihat jumlah yang baca fic ini dari chapter ke chapter semakin menurun. Tapi Rui tetep semangat apdet meski tidak sesemangat dulu. Jujur saja, Rui mempublish fic tuh berharap banyak yang baca atau ngikutin fic yang Rui publish, meski reviewnya sedikit tapi kalau yang baca dari chapter ke chapter semakin nambah atau konsisten, Rui kan jadi semangat buat apdet. Apa fic Rui ngebosenin ya? Kalau ficnya memang gak enak dibaca dan gak menarik Rui hapus saja sekalian, terus Rui ganti sama fic lain. Gimana?

**REVIEW REPLAY::**

**rn_cassie_9 :** sepertinya belum bisa nambah jumlah wordnya :p, makasih ran.. hehehe

**lilindhameawmeow_catcute**** : **sekarang udah muncul lho. Yang jadi sepupu naruto itu ada enam. Hehehe, kurang banyak gak? Makasih reviewnya.

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : **hahaha, Naru-chan emang gak Rui bikin nyamar-nyamaran segala, cuma nanti ada beberapa part yang Naru-chan HARUS jadi Naruko. Kalo pertemuan SasuNaru HARUS ada dong. Namanya juga fic SasuNaru. Suara itu milik siapa sama Ino-chan tewas apa kagak, baca aja deh, tuh, di bawah udah ada. Makasih reviewnya.

**earl grey ****bernvoureth**** : **Naruko memang agen, tapi semua anggota klan udah tau kok, cuma mereka gak tau aja kalo Naruko sekarang lagi bergerak bebas. Hehe. Untuk pembunuh Naruko, dan perantara yang akan dipake Naru-chan siapa, itu masih dirahasiakan. Nah nah nah, Rui sendiri juga bingung, sebenarnya apa isi chip itu? #dirajam. Saran disimpan. Konan di anime gak pake kacamata, tapi di sini, kacamata konan hanya wujud simbolis dari 'anak pinter' aja kok. :p. Makasih reviewnya.

**Namikaze L : **untuk nasib Ino-chan, bisa dilihat di chap ini. Silahkan dibaca. Ntar Sakura-nya baik atau jahat, tergantung permintaan reader, itu bisa diatur. Makasih reviewnya.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**** : **Yosha. Naru-chan gak bakal dibikin jadi cewek, secara ini BL gitu, jadi Naru-chan tetep jadi cowok. Hehe, makasih reviewnya.

**Nitya-chan : **Ini chap 5 nya. Makasih reviewnya.

**Rin-lost sasunaru lost down reseh : **hehe, saran disimpan. Rui-sama? Apa? Nani? What? Panggil Rui saja ya, Rin? Jadi berasa tua kalau dipanggil pake embel-embel 'sama'. Hehehe. Kiss-nya masih chap-chap depan, soalnya ketemu aja mereka belum. Makasih reviewnya.

**lily angelica : **maaf ya, reviewnya lily lagi muncul di chap 4, entah kenapa, Rui juga gak tau. Hehe, makasih udah mau nunggu. Yang liat Sasu sama Naruko kissuan itu Itachi yang lagi di atap, iya, Itachi masih jadi gakusei tapi baru tingkat III, dua tingkat di atas Naruko dan Sasuke. Hehe, itu Sasori. Sekali lagi Rui minta maaf baru bales reviewnya lily di chap ini. Makasih reviewnya.

.

.

**HAPPY READING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

**"Orang yang banyak mulut, lebih baik tidak usah bangun kan, Ino?"**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"**

**'Ga-gawat.' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memutar badan perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Gugup dan takut muncul bersamaan mengancamnya. Bisa diibaratkan perasaan Sakura sekarang sama seperti saat maling mencoba membobol ATM sementara polisi berdiri menungguimu. Atau bayangkan saja saat pulang dari minimarket tengah malam, tiba-tiba ada sesosok sadako yang menawarkan diri untuk membawakan belanjaanmu dan menemanimu pulang. Yah, kurang lebihnya seperti itu.

"I-Itachi-senpai?"

"Ya? Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Tanya Itachi kalem saat melihat Sakura gugup menjawab 'sapaannya'.

"Ah, i-iya. Kau mengagetkanku, senpai. Kau muncul tiba-tiba sih." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

Itachi memandang lekat wajah Sakura, memperhatikan ekspresi gugup dan kaget yang terlihat kentara di wajah cantik berbingkai surai soft pink itu.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Sakura dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya saat Itachi terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku baru sadar. Ternyata kekasih baka otoutou itu cantik."

BLUSH

Kali ini tidak hanya di pipi Sakura yang terhias semburat merah muda, tapi juga seluruh wajahnya, telinga bahkan lehernya juga ikut memerah.

"Ekhemb!" Seseorang berdehem sekeras mungkin seolah baru saja menelan selusin kelereng berdiameter dua senti tanpa air minum. Dengan sukses menghancurkan aura pinky beraksen bunga dan hati yang berterbangan di sekitar ketiga manusia itu.

Keduanya melirik ke arah belakang Itachi. Sasori telah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tampang yang dibuat se-tidak bersahabat mungkin karena memang ia sangat dongkol saat tidak dianggap ada oleh keduanya. Dia merasa seperti makhluk yang tak kasat mata.

"Bukankah kita harus pergi, Itachi-**SAMA**?" Celetuk Sasori menekankan kata 'sama' agar membuat Itachi sadar kalau mereka sedang terburu-buru.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, Sakura."

"Ah, iya."

Melihat Itachi dan Sasori sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding luar kelas. "Lucky." Gumamnya kemudian sambil bernafas lega. Walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak keras.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke betah dikelilingi gadis-gadis menyebalkan seperti dia? Kau lihat tadi?" Oceh Sasori sejak meninggalkan Sakura di depan kelas sendirian.

Sasori melirik Itachi yang masih diam dengan wajah dingin khas Uchihanya. Tampang yang juga sama-sama menyebalkan bukan?

"Yamanaka tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Jawab Itachi datar yang mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasori.

"Benarkah? Jadi itu bukan benda mematikan?"

"Benda itu sama seperti mainanku yang aku gunakan saat membuat Presiden Direktur Kamizuru menunda konferensi pers."

"Kau menggunakan benda murahan seperti itu?"

"Setidaknya itu tidak akan membunuhnya."

Sasori mendengus geli. "Kau memikirkan nyawanya? Heh, masih punya sisi manusiawi ternyata. Tapi aku salut juga, ada bocah sepertinya di sekolah ini. Apa kau sadar kalau dia seperti sudah terlatih?"

Tidak mengerti maksud Sasori, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Berakting, mungkin?" Sahutnya santai sambil mengangkat bahu, menjawab pertanyaan tidak terucap dari Itachi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan. Seorang dokter sekolah sedang memeriksa gadis yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Memeriksa denyut nadi, detak jantung dan mata secara begantian dan cepat. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia tertidur begitu saja."

"Dua jam."

"Apa?"

"Kalau dalam waktu dua jam dia belum sadar, kau bawa dia pulang ke rumahnya. Atau ke rumah sakit juga bisa."

Melempar tanggung jawab, heh? Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi urusan dokter kesehatan? "Kau ingin aku menunggunya selama dua jam? Kau pikir aku tidak ada kelas, sensei?"

Tanpa melirik Shikamaru, Kabuto – nama dokter kesehatan itu– memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. "Aku harus pergi. Kalau kau tidak mau ya terserah. Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi kau akan melihat temanmu itu terbaring di sana sampai besok pagi. Lagi pula kau itu si jenius Nara kan? Jadi tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu. Dan, aku sudah meminta izin pada petugas piket. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku pergi dari sini."

"K-kau…!"

Set

Reflek. Shikamaru menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan Kabuto padanya. "Kunci UKS. Karena aku tidak akan kembali, kau harus mengembalikannya pada penjaga sekolah."

Mata Shikamaru sukses membola saat Kabuto berjalan keluar ruangan dengan santainya, seolah tidak peduli dengan nasib kedua bocah malang itu.

Apa dia benar-benar seorang dokter?! Batin Shikamaru kesal. "Cih, merepotkan."

.

.

.

Hari yang sama, Suna International High School – Tingkat I-2

"Naruto Uzumaki."

….

….

….

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas yang masih hening sejak dirinya diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru. Memandang satu per satu calon teman-teman barunya yang sedang memandang Naruto lekat. Tidak berkedip dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Umino-Sensei, apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Naruto pada wali kelas barunya yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, Uzumaki-san. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, sesi perkenalanmu terlalu singkat."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Iruka. Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah calon teman-teman barunya. "Perkenalkan, Naruto Uzumaki desu. Pindahan dari St. Wild Maria, Kanada. Sekarang saya tinggal bersama nenek dari pihak ibu. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, tapi kakak saya sedang beristirahat panjang. Dan saya juga mempunyai saudara sepupu yang sekolah di sini, dia sekarang di tingkat I-3. Eung, apa saya juga harus menyebutkan hobi, cita-cita, pekerjaan orangtua, nama anggota keluarga, alamat rumah, nomor identitas, nomor ponsel, golongan darah, tempat tanggal lahir dan status hubungan saya? Kebetulan saya sedang tidak memiliki kekasih. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Bukannya membuat atmosfir di kelas menjadi normal kembali, kalimat perkenalan Naruto barusan justru semakin membuat mulut seluruh murid di kelas barunya semakin terbuka lebar. Bahkan Iruka dengan lancarnya menjatuhkan boardmark yang sejak tadi ia genggam saat Naruto mengakhiri sesi perkenalan ulangnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. Apa kali ini aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Ekhem, Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong." Perintah Iruka setelah tersadar.

Sepertinya aku memang melakukan kesalahan.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah lewat lima menit sejak bel berbunyi. Tapi Naruto masih sibuk merapikan mejanya sambil sesekali berdendang santai. Ternyata tidak buruk juga menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini.

TAP

TAP

"Hai?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan beres-beres dan berdendangnya. Menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sudah berdiri tegak di samping bangkunya. Murid laki-laki berambut coklat pendek. Mata seperti anak anjing yang baru saja lahir. Dan sebuah senyum bodoh di bibirnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat senyum murid di hadapannya semakin lebar.

"Mau makan siang bersama, Uzumaki-san?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Naruto memandang murid itu bingung. "Makan?"

"Iya. Ramen, mungkin? Aku punya dua kupon untuk ramen jumbo di kafetaria. Kau mau ikut?"

Mendengar makanan favoritnya disebut-sebut apalagi dengan tambahan 'JUMBO' sebagai pelengkap, Naruto langsung memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, eung–?"

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Ah, Inuzuka-san."

"Kiba saja."

"Baiklah, Kiba-san. Kalau begitu, panggil Naruto saja."

Kiba mengangguk.

Sesuai apa yang Naruto katakan, tidak lebih dari lima menit, mereka berdua sudah sampai di kantin sekolah. Pemandangan yang Naruto lihat adalah bangku-bangku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari kelas lain. Hampir seluruh bangku.

Ketika Naruto dan Kiba masuk dan berjalan mencari bangku kosong, kafetaria yang di penuhi gurauan dan percakapan ramai mendadak senyap. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan itu melirik ke arah Kiba yang masih memasang sikap biasa-biasa saja. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bagi Kiba, keadaan seperti ini memang sudah biasa. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan kita?"

Kiba menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum yang berbeda dari sebelumnya lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Senyum yang aneh, menurut Naruto. "Bukan kita, Naruto-san."

….

Bukan kita? Lalu?

"Tapi aku."

Suara seseorang di belakang mereka berdua membuat Naruto buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya. Selain kaget, Naruto juga merasa kalau suara itu terdengar familiar di telinganya. Dan benar saja, ketika Naruto melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya, Naruto mengangkat kedua alis matanya. "Karin?"

Kiba tersenyum tipis melihat bangku favoritnya di kantin paling sudut belum ada yang menempati. Ia mendudukkan diri diikuti Naruto di sampingnya dan Karin di seberang meja.

"Hai. Naruto. Aku belum sempat menemuimu lagi setelah pulang dari pemakaman. Bagaimana kelas barumu?"

"Lumayan. Tapi berbeda jauh dengan kelasku dulu."

"Jelas saja berbeda. Jangan samakan kelasmu yang berisi anak-anak autis dan idiot itu dengan kelasmu yang sekarang berisi manusia-manusia normal. Kau mau pesan apa, Karin?" Celetuk Kiba berdiri dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

"Seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

Naruto memandang kepergian Kiba dengan dahi berkerut. Lalu berbalik menatap Karin. "Kalian saling kenal?"

Karin mengangguk.

"Teman?"

Karin menggeleng.

"Pacar?"

Karin menggeleng dengan mata melotot.

"Lalu?"

"Partner." Jawabnya singkat.

"Partner?"

"Ya. Partner."

Partner? Partner untuk apa? Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bukankah partner Karin itu Konan?

"Partner utamaku memang Konan. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini dia tidak bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas di sekolah ini." Ucap Karin mengerti kenapa Naruto diam.

"Kami hanya disuruh untuk mencari kuningan di tumpukan emas." Celetuk Kiba yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Kuningan?"

Kiba dan Karin hanya tersenyum misterius mendapati Naruto belum mengerti maksud dari ucapannya.

"Semua orang berbicara dengan lawan bicara mereka masing-masing. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau mereka semua juga memasang telinga kelinci mereka atas apa yang selalu aku katakan." Ucap Karin santai sambil tersenyum kecut saat ada beberapa pasang mata yang meliriknya tajam setelah mengakhiri kalimat sindirannya.

Kiba mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia–" telunjuknya mengarah pada Karin. "–hampir tidak memiliki privasi di sekolah ini. Kasihan sekali bukan?"

Dengan mata yang dibuat sesipit mungkin, Karin dengan sepenuh hati melayangkan tendangan mautnya ke betis Kiba di bawah meja.

"Ough! Ittai!"

"Bukannya kau juga bernasib sama?" Ejek Karin sebal sambil menyeringai saat mendapati Kiba meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakiku, heh?! Kau tahu, kacamata?! Aku bernasib sama sepertimu karena kau terlalu dekat denganku! Aish… demi Tuhan, ini sakit sekali…." Teriak Kiba sambil mengelus betis kanannya yang baru saja ditendang Karin dengan sadisnya.

Ternyata sekarang banyak juga yang Naruto belum tahu. Apakah dua tahun membuat banyak perubahan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya yang dulu? Berbeda? Apa hanya dia saja yang belum tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Namikaze dan Uzumaki?

Menghela napas. Mungkin dia harus mencari tahu sendiri.

BRAAKKK!

….

….

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening kembali saat suara gebrakan meja terdengar nyaris di setiap sudut kantin. Semuanya, tidak terkecuali NaruKibaKarin, memandang ke arah sumber suara.

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ngomong2 sudah berapa lama Rui gak apdet nih fic? Walau masih pendek, yang penting Rui tetep apdet kan? Jadi jangan nistain Rui ya? #Plakk

See ya next chapter.

.

.

Rui

LIFE Ch.5

Friday, August 9th 2013

17:35


End file.
